rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Stableship (Ship)
Description The largest of the vessels designed by and for the Company of the Chalice, the Stableship is a departure from the designs of the much more common Coursers and Destriers. While still a combat vessel, the Stableship is not intended to enter into combat on its own, and is instead designed to carry a swarm of Lancers into combat, while serving as a command ship for several Coursers and Destriers. The economics of building such a large warship made it neccessary for the Company of the Chalice to construct Stableships from wood, rather than the more durable metal used for their Coursers and Destriers (in fact, a Destrier is more expensive to build than a Stableship, however the Stableship is valued more highly by the Company of the Chalice). Despite this, the Stableship is a sturdy, well-built ship, which is capable of withstanding a great deal of damage. A large, boxy vessel with four masts, a rounded keel, and a prow shaped like a horse's head, the Stableship superficially resembles its smaller brethren. Unlike the Courser and the Destrier, however, the Stableship's horse-head prow cannot be used as a ram. Instead, the Stableship is intended to stay at a distance from enemy vessels, peppering them with its battery of light ballistas, mounted in the forecastle and on the main deck, while coordinating the ships under its command. Any enemy ship that comes too close is subject to a devastating attack from the heavy ballistas mounted on the aft castle. Between the masts on the upper deck can be found massive retractable doors leading to the upper cargo bay, which serves as a hangar for up to 10 Lancers (taking up 20 tons of cargo space). Two Lancers can be launched through these doors each round. Slips along the sides of the ship above and below the gravity plane can be used to house as many as 20 more Lancers. Unlike the Courser and the Destrier, the Stableship is not available for sale to any faction other than the Company of the Chalice. Only four of these vessels have been built, and all remain in the hands of the Company of the Chalice. Crew Only the highest ranking paladins amongst the Company of the Chalice captain these behemoth ships (no less than 15th level). Officer positions are highly coveted, so only the best paladins and their squires are brought aboard. Senior officers will be paladins of 7th - 14th level, while junior officers will be 4th - 7th level. A Stableship will always carry four helmsmen, who will be priests of 7th - 14th level, although several of the higher-ranking paladins are also capable of taking the helm if needed. The remainder of the crew is made up of skilled warriors (2nd - 4th level). In addition, the Stableship will carry the crews of the Lancers aboard. Ship Uses Command Dreadnought: Stableships are used for one purpose only: to command Company of the Chalice flotillas. While the Company of the Chalice engages in few large fleet actions, instead usually using squadrons of 2-3 ships, the Stableship is at the heart of the exceptions to this rule. A Stableship will typically carry 20-30 Lancers, and will also be at the head of a fleet made up of 1-2 Destriers and 2-5 Coursers. So far Stableship flotillas have seen more action facing goblinkin fleets and neogi fleets than against other enemies. Other Configurations There are too few Stableships for any variations to have arisen.